The Little Red Riding Hood
by spica98
Summary: Sakamaki brothers got one little sister, the youngest of them all. She's been gone for almost a long time. With her come back to the house, what will happen to Yui, Sakamaki brothers, and everyone around her? Will she change their fate?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It was raining hard on Sakamaki's place. The heavy rain was accompanied by thunders which roared so loudly making the Sakamaki's place more frightening than usual. The weather got worse as the time goes. The pathway got so muddy and the wind blowed strongly. The iron fence which already become rusty made spooky sounds.

Normally no one would get near such a terrifying house, yet there was someone walking towards the house. It was a girl. She walked calmly even though the mud stained her black boots. She was soaked by the rain but she did not mind it. The lightning accompanied her walk as if it was nothing. She kept on walking until she reached the door and open it slowly.

 _ **YUI P.O.V**_

'What a weather' Yui sighed as she sat near the window. She was planning to go to the rose garden and now she has to cancel the plan due to the bad weather. She take a book on her shelf near the window. The book was full of dust so she blow off the dusts and look at the title. _Little Red Riding Hood_. It was the first gift her father gave to her. 'How nostalgic' she thought. She take it and sit in the edge of her bed and start to open it.

"Wow. I don't know you're into fairytales, bitch-chan," Laito whispers in her ear. Yui startled and close her book straightaway. Laito moves closer to Yui as he's pinned her down on the bed and start to bite her on neck. Yui panicked and tried to fight back but she just can't. She couldn't even fight back male human, how could she able to fight vampire?

"W-Wait Laito-kun…" Yui said haltingly but Laito keeps sucking her blood. She could feel her head spinning around.

"Laito, how dare you take her first than me? She's mine," said someone near the window. Yui can't see who is it since she got her own condition.

"So you came, huh, Ayato?" said Laito as Ayato walk towards the bed.

"Ayato-kun…? Wha-" Yui stopped because Ayato start to take Yui's blood from her hand. She got her head more and more spinning around since she lost so much blood. She almost faint when she hears someone came.

"Disgusting. Hurry up and come to the dining room at once," said Reiji. His hands cross in front of his chest with a despise looks on his eyes. Laito and Ayato stop sucking Yui's blood and walk towards the door. Yui try to get up with her spinny head.

"You ruined the fun you know, Reiji?" Laito sighed. "It was almost the good part though,"

"How rare of you invite us to dinner. Is there something important?" asked Ayato.

"You'll see," Reiji answered as Laito and Ayato disappeared to the dining room. Yui wiped her blood off from her neck and return her book to the shelf as if she ignores Reiji's presence.

"You too. Go to the dining room now," said Reiji. Reiji speak normally but Yui can feel that Reiji is little bit pissed off. Yui nod her head and go to the dining quickly before Reiji really gets mad.

When Yui got in the dining room, everyone's already there eating silently with some butlers and maids in the corner of the room. Yui could only hear the sound of spoons and forks collide softly with the plates. She take a vacant seat between Kanato and Ayato. There's no one sit in front of her but there is a food for whoever will seat there. She wonders whose food is it but doesn't give a damn about it.

"So, since all of us already here, what's the point of calling us to dinner? There must be something right? We could just fine going to the dining room even without you calling us Reiji," Subaru start the conversation without giving eyecontact to anyone.

"I don't know. Ask Shuu," said Reiji.

"She's home," Shuu answered shortly. Everyone looks surprised and stop eating for a while then start eating again like it was nothing. However Yui curious about who are they talking about. Is the food across her is for that person?

"She? Who's she?" she asked softly but no one answer her question. It's like everyone is on their own thought. Suddenly someone appear in front of Yui and start to eat calmly as she appeared.

"Long time no see, onii-sama-tachi," she said flatly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **YUI P.O.V.**_

Yui surprise to see a girl suddenly appear before her eyes. She has a long dark brown hair with curles at the end of her hair and straight bangs. She also has a beautiful eyes with different color, blood red on the left and light blue on the right. She wears a black and red ribbon headband on her hair. She wears black old victorian one piece dress style and choker with something like red diamond in its center. Everyone would think she's a doll if she doesn't move.

"Certainly, long time no see, didn't we?" said Kanato. The girl just nod her head and continue to eat.

"Where's Lucy? Teddy would love if they can play together," said Kanato again. The girl then put a doll on the table. It's a normal girl doll with white dress and black ribbon on her hair. Yui shivers when she saw the doll. It's cute but somehow scary at the same time.

"How's there?" asked Ayato.

"Nothing special," she replied shortly. Yui notice that this girl never show any expression.

"You should have told us that time if you're going far away, you know," said Subaru. Yui surprised to see Subaru who usually doesn't care for anything said that.

"It's dangerous if I tell you. You could possibly tell that person what I did there. It would disadvantage me," she said.

"Don't say that. You know we're in the same boat," said Reiji. Yui just can't hold back her curiousity so she ask.

"Who are you?" asked Yui carefully. She wouldn't know what could this new girl do to her, would she? The girl seems just realize that there's a new person amongst them since she blinks her eyes for sometimes. She put aside her food and get up on the dining table. She then crawl towards Yui and sit with just a little gap between them. Yui could smell her good smell.

"You look delicious," she said as she touch Yui's cheek softly. Yui is so scared. She could felt her hand trembling but she decide to hide her hands in her lap. Yui saw her cold beautiful eyes and can't move at the moment.

"Stop it. You're freaking her. It's not even a good manner to begin with," said Reiji. Suddenly she disappeared from Yui's sight and return back to her seat continuing her dinner. Yui still couldn't stop her trembling hands and still can't move. But somehow suddenly she could stop her shivering when the girl apologized.

"What is it, bitch-chan? You're shivering," mocked Laito.

"Since you two doesn't know each other, why don't you introduce yourself?" Reiji sighed.

"I-I'm Komori Yui. Y-You could call me Yui," Yui said slowly. She couldn't help but afraid with the girl in front of her.

"New lifestock, aren't you?" the girl sighed. Yui a little surprise at the word 'lifestock' the girl use to describe her even though it's not really wrong.

"I'm Sakamaki's only daughter, Misa. I don't think you would last long here but I hope we could get along," she said expressionlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **MISA P.O.V.**_

Misa just introduced herself but it seems that the girl she was introducing herself to really afraid to her but still stares at her. She just somehow doesn't like it.

"What? You're afraid of me?" Misa asked. Misa could see the girl got scared even more.

"N-No. It's just you giving a terrifying aura around you," Yui said. Misa put her hand in front of her face and chuckled a little.

"You're so honest, aren't you?" she said as she finished her food. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she said again. Misa walk away from the table. Her brothers doesn't seem to be bothered by her act. Infact, they also almost finish their food too. Misa remembers something and decided to go back and walk towards Yui. Yui got a little scared with Misa once again.

"W-What?" she asked carefully. Misa hand over a cranberry juice to Yui but she doesn't want look at Yui in the eye so she look at the other direction. Misa doesn't know if what she did is right or not.

"Here. Take it," Misa said half-heartedly. Yui take the juice then smile.

"Thank you! You're so kind," Yui said.

"Wow. It's the first time Misa-chan would do something kind to human," said Laito. Misa see that her other brothers pretty surprise as well.

"It's nothing. Please shut up, Laito-onii-sama. Beside it's your and Ayato-onii-sama's fault to begin with, isn't it?" Misa said, annoyed by what Laito said.

"How did you know?" Ayato asked surprised.

"A girl's premonition, you could say," Misa said before she disappeared from their sight.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **YUI P.O.V.**

After the dinner, the rain stops. Yui decided to go to the rose garden to take a look the roses she took care of. She take a scissor from her pocket and start to cut some of the dead roses and put it on a plastic. She always been take care of these roses as her new hobby since she arrived at Sakamaki's place.

"Ah. Lifestock-san is here, huh?" said someone behind Yui. Yui surprised with Misa's sudden appearance and incidentally cut her hand with the rose's thorn.

"W-what do you want?" asked Yui.

"This is my garden," said Misa.

"I'm sorry to enter your garden without permission," said Yui a little bit scared.

"No. It's the opposite. I want to thank you for taking care of my garden while I was gone," said Yui. She bows a little. This attitude surprise Yui a little since she thought Misa is a cold creepy person.

"No, it's okay. I have nothing to do in this house," said Yui.

"Lifestock-san, you're bleeding," said Misa as she takes Yui's hand and bring Yui's hand closer to her mouth.

"S-So what?" Yui pull away her bleeding hand from Misa's opened mouth. She could see Misa's sharp fangs. Yui's frightened once again.

"Lifestock-san, you're so rude," said Misa, "Why do you give blood to my brothers in the first place?" asked Misa again.

"What do you mea-" Yui's so confused by Misa's question, but suddenly rain falls so hardly that she has to run to the closest shelter in the garden. Then, she realize that Misa don't move an inch from her standing place. Yui come back to Misa's place, take her hand, and pull her to the closest shelter. But it seems that Misa doesn't want to follow Yui.

"Why did you come back?" asked Misa, "You could just go to a shelter by yourself. Why did you came back to take me to a shelter too?"

"Well, for now we have to go to a shelter!" Yui insisted. She then pull Misa's hand and somehow manage to get themselves to a closest shelter. They got totally wet. Yui thought that even though Misa got wet, she still looks really beautiful with her wet hair and face.

"What are you looking at, Lifestock-san?" asked Misa coldly.

"I'm not looking at you," said Yui as she looked down and hides her eyes, "And also my name is not lifestock, so could you please call me by my real name?" asked Yui. She's annoyed but she's not brave enough to show her annoyed face.

"I don't want, lifestock-san," said Misa doesn't care.

"Stop calling me that, please," Yui said. She's seriously mad at Misa now. Suddenly she felt her body's being thrown down forcefullyto the floor by something and she couldn't breath. When she finally could see clearly, she saw that Misa's hold her neck, trying to choke her.

"Why did you came here? Why do you give blood to my brothers?" asked Misa mad. Yui look at her eyes and she felt that Misa's really angry with her. When she look at her eyes, somehow she can not move.

"I-I c-can't t-talk i-if y-you c-choke m-me…" said Yui unclearly but she could felt that Misa loosened up her hands on Yui.

"Talk," said Misa.

"I'm here of my father's will. I thought this place is my father's friend's place. But I figured out that here is a place full of vampires. I tried to run away and end up on an old room. There I found my father's diary. I found out that he's not my real father even though he's my only family. So I decided to stay here to find out the truth. And about why I give my blood to your brother, I couldn't help it. A weak girl like me can't fight vampire," Yui explained. She don't know how to explain it properly but she hopes it enough to tell Misa her condition.

Yui could feel something drops on her cheek. She then see tears running down from Misa's right blue eye. But her left red eye still looks cold as ever.

"Shut up. You're ruining the music," Yui turn her head a little and see Shuu lie down on the bench while listening to music as usual.

"I'm sorry, Shuu-oniisama," said Misa then she disappeared.

"You're so lucky you still alive," said Shuu too before he disappeared leaving Yui on the shelter alone by herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 **YUI P.O.V**

Yui go back to her room after the rain stops. She takes a bath and change to her usual sleeping dress. Somehow she's still trembling because of what happen before. She gets up to her bed and try to sleep but she can't. Then she gets up and read books again to make herself feel sleepy. But it just doesn't work. She sits near the window and sighed. She hope she could sleep and ask Misa or anyone about the talk between them some time ago.

Suddenly, something bothered Yui. She has bad premonition about this. It's like something is telling her to look out the window, but she's too afraid to do so. In the same time, she's also curious of it so she looks out the window and see someone standing there: A woman. The woman wears cyan dress and have a long brown hair with light blue eyes. In a glance, she looks really beautiful.

The woman then realize that Yui staring at her. She looks up at Yui and smiles. It's a kind smile. Yui knows that the woman means her no harm, so Yui takes her cardigan and go to the woman's standing place. When she arrived, no one's there. Yui look around to search for the woman but she can't find her.

' _close your eyes'_ said someone inside Yui's head.

"Huh?" Yui confused.

' _just close it'_ said the voice inside her mind. Yui close her eyes for seconds and the voice tell her to open her eyes again. She's currently in a rose garden. It's daytime even though the moment she closed her eyes was midnight. She walks a little and see a little girl run in front of her. Behind her, there's six little boy chasing her while bringing an insect on a leaf. Yui hides behind the bushes.

"They're Sakamakis," Yui whispered in shock. Apparently, she came back to the past. _Again._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Little Misa and her brothers played around and laughed together after that. They look so happy. Then they went to the center of the rose garden and meet a woman sitting there. It was the woman Yui saw earlier. She looked like having a picnic. She's read a book while eating sandwich on her right hand.

"Okaa-sama!" Misa shouted, "Onii-samas bring insects!" The woman stopped reading her book and look at Misa. Misa ran to her and hug her mom.

"You're such a crybaby Misa," she chuckled. The other kids came and sighed.

"How boring. You said you want to play with us," said Little Subaru.

"You're just ended up crying and go to Vanessa-san then report us to her!" said Little Laito.

"I can't help it. That's because you bring insects!" Misa protested.

"Then let's just play by ourself," said Little Reiji coldly. Misa cried even more.

"Stop crying. You're so noisy," said Little Shuu.

"Stop crying or I'll put the insects on your hair," Ayato smirked and lended the leaf which had caterpillar on it.

"EEEKK! Okaa-sama help!" Misa shouted. Vanessa laughed at Misa's reaction.

"Well, well, everyone. Stop teasing Misa. Let's eat some sweets or sandwiches if you want," said Vanessa kindly. Everyone then sat and eat together.

"Okaa-sama, can you continue the story you haven't finished back then?" asked Misa.

"If you're not too bored to hear it," Vanessa smiled.

"Of course we're not! Tell us, Vanessa-san!" said Laito. Vanessa then told them classic stories. Everyone listened to her story as they ate.

"Shuu, Reiji, what are you doing here?" said their mother suddenly showed up,"It's not the time for listening to old story. It's time to study!" She then took Shuu's and Reiji's arms and took them for studying.

"That goes for you the same, Ayato, Laito, Kanato. Let's go back!" said Cordelia showed up too.

"But, mother…"

"No 'buts' here! Go back!" said Cordelia. Ayato, Laito, and Kanato dissapearead leaving their mother.

"Don't ever get close to my boys, you filthy human!" said Cordelia to Vanessa and went to her boys. Vanessa looked down sadly.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere," said Subaru.

"He's right, Okaa-sama! I also right here! Don't be lonely!" said Misa.

"It's not that I'm lonely, Subaru, Misa. I just…" Vanessa stopped, "Just forget it! Subaru-kun, you're not going to your mother's place?"

"I'm not going to that crazy woman's place,"

"Subaru-Onii-sama, a mother is a mother. No matter how bad she is, she's still your mother. So you have to treasure her!"

"But…"

"You have to protect you mother. I'm sure someday she will be better by having you by her side," said Vanessa as she patted Subaru's head. Subaru nodded a little and went to his mother place.

"So okaa-sama, tell me more about humans now that everyone's gone!" said Misa in high spirits.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Are they bad?"

"There are good humans and bad humans. They're just the same with vampires. Basically, humans and vampires are the same. We have the same bright and dark side. The difference is just our foods and powers,"

"You're a human, right, okaasama? Then you're not immortal?"

"No, I'm not," Vanessa chuckled.

"Then are you happy living your short life?"

"I'm happy. Because I could feel what is it to love and to be loved," said Vanessa as she smiled so brightly, "Another reason is that I also have you, Misa,"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 **YUI P.O.V.**

"She's just like any normal girl," Yui whispered from behind the bushes, "why did she became so cold when she grew up?" Yui see that Vanessa and Misa went back so she decided to follow them.

 **NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Wait in the sofa, would you? I'll take you an apple," said Vanessa.

"Okay," she said as she played with her dolls. Yui sit on the sofa and look around the room in awe. It's just so long since she saw human style room. Vanessa then came and sat on the sofa and started to peel the apples. Suddenly, someone barged in and snapped.

"Where's Misa?!" he said. Yui know who is it. It's Karlheinz.

"She's right here. What happened?" asked Vanessa confused.

"Misa, come with me," he said as he pulled Misa's arm in force.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Vanessa put the apple and the knife she was holding and hold Karlheinz's arm.

"My research failed. I need her as a test subject,"

"Are you crazy?! She's our daughter! How could you make her a test subject?!"

"It's about time you realize the purpose of me marrying you," said Karlheinz coldly. Vanessa's stunned and can't say a thing. Suddenly, she took the knife she was using and stabbed Karlheinz.

"Let go of Misa!" said Vanessa hysterically. But her knife's stabs doesn't work to him. Karlheinz let go of Misa and pushed Vanessa until she fell and her head bump into the table's sharp edge. Her head was bleeding. Despite her condition, she took again the knife and fighted Karlheinz back.

"Misa! Run away!" Vanessa shouted.

"But, okaa-sama!" Misa cried loudly.

"GO AWAY! RUN!" Vanessa shouted then her body being stabbed back by Karlheinz's hand. Vanessa's blood splattered everywhere.

Misa runned away outside the house while still crying and drenched in blood. Then, she bumped into someone.

"Misa! What happened?!"

It was her brothers. They came back to continue listen to Vanessa's story. But now it seems impossible.

"Okaa-sama is… Okaa-sama is…"

"What happened to Vanessa-san?"

"She's murdered by Otou-sama," she said in despair.

"Misa!" Misa could hear her father's voice, "come here!"

Misa was so afraid and run as fast as she could leaving her brothers in surprise. Misa running so hard without using any footwear and cut her legs. Her legs were bleeding. She stopped at a abrupt cliff and can't continue to escape. She knew that her father could smell her blood so he would catch up to her quick.

"Misa! Are you okay?" asked her brothers trying to get closer.

"DON'T COME CLOSER!" Misa shouted. Now that her mother died, she knew that she couldn't trust anyone anymore. Her feet so hurts that she couldn't stand up anymore. She fell on her knees and cried.

"You're bad vampires! I can't trust you! Go away!" said Misa.

"Misa, calm down!" Reiji shouted. Misa tried to calm down a little but Karlheinz showed up.

"Misa! Go with me! Now!" he said coldly. There were still bloods in his face and hands. Misa was so scared now that she didn't know what to do. She looked at the cliff behind her. She stood up slowly, step back slowly, and jumped from the cliff.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 **NORMAL P.O.V.**

Everyone gasped in shock. So is Yui. Karlheinz still had his cool face as if nothing happened. Then he disappeared and saved Misa who already fell and appeared again in front of his sons. He brought Misa on his shoulder. Blood droppped from her head. She was injured severely. Karlheinz brought Misa and walked away from his sons.

"Where do you take her to?" asked Shuu angrily.

"It's not your business," said Karlheinz coldly as he disappeared from their sight.

 **YUI P.O.V.**

Yui can't believe her eyes. She wanted to follow Karlheinz but she couldn't disappeared like he did. Suddenly someone touch her shoulder. She look behind her and see Vanessa.

"Hi there," Vanessa smiled kindly. Yui's so shocked with Vanessa's talking with her.

"How could you see me? Aren't you dead?" Yui said trembling.

"That's true," Vanessa chuckled a little but Yui could see her sadness on her face, " But I'm the one who took you here,"

"How did you do that?," said Yui.

"Well, many things happened so yeah…" she said hesitantly.

"So why did you took me here?" asked Yui.

"I want you to help Misa. She's in pain. I can't bear to see her like this. She has had enough already. Please help her. I beg you," she said as she cries and hold Yui's hand.

"Why me? Why don't you just ask her brothers?"

"I can't. They're vampires. I want her to see life from human's perspective. As you know she's half vampire and half human, but I want her to back to her old self, where she always smiled,"

"What happened after Karlheinz-san took Misa?"

"Honestly, I don't know,"

"Okay, I'll help her somehow," Yui smiled even though she's not really sure whether she can do it or not.

"I'm very grateful for your help," she said. Then she disappeared from Yui's sight. Yui close her eyes again and she was already back in her room. She pinched her arm to make sure that it wasn't a dream. Need to know what is the vision is about, she decided to go to Reiji's room to ask about the whole thing.

"Reiji-san?" asked Yui as she knocked the door.

"Just enter, the door isn't locked," said Reiji from the inside. Yui came in as she heard Reiji's voice.

"So? What do you want?" asked Reiji as he read a book on an old red sofa.

"I-I want to ask something," asked Yui hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Do you… know about someone named Vanessa?" asked Yui as she looked down. Reiji close his book and walk towards Yui slowly. His eyes showed a murderous intent.

"How did you know about her?" he asked in low voice.

"Um.."

"Don't speak of her name ever again. In front of me or the other Sakamakis, especially Misa," he said, "Now get out of my room,"

"But.." Yui wanted to ask more but stopped by Reiji's cold yet sad gaze. Having no other choices, Yui decided to go back to her room. She laid on her bed and sighed.

' _Where should I start? I can't help Misa if I have no information on what happened to her,'_ she thought.

"Hey," said someone beside her, "Buy me this chocolate,"

"Misa!" Yui gasped. Misa stood beside the bed showing a bad mood face. As always, she wears her old fashioned dress but still looks cute in it.

"Do you hear me? Buy me this chocolate," she said as she shows Yui a pieces of paper which has been cut from newspaper, showing a new chocolate product.

"What? You know that I'm not allowed to go out from this mansion. I'll get killed," said Yui.

"I don't care. Hurry up and go," Misa said as she looked as Yui sharply.

"But…"

"No 'buts' here. Just go,"

"Well… okay," Yui unsure about this but she was scared since Misa looked really in a bad mood so she went to the nearest supermarket. Of course without telling anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 **YUI P.O.V**

Yui walked fast to the nearest supermarket. Even the nearest supermarket is approximately three kilometres away. After some time, she manage to arrive at the supermarket. The supermarket was so quiet as if there's no one there. It was also dark that she could see why there's no one wants to go to that supermarket. She entered the supermarket and saw a girl who's in the cashier all by herself. Yui took the 3 bars of chocolates that Misa wants and took it to the cashier. Yui took care of the girl. She was quite tall but thin with eyebags under her eyes.

"Is this all?" asked the girl.

"…Yes," said Yui.

"It's 600 yen," the girl said without looking at Yui even though Yui's gave her the money.

' _What an unpleasant person. She doesn't even smile to the customer,"_ Yui thought. Yui took the plastic with the chocolates inside of it, ready to go home.

"Thank you… for coming," the girl said. Yui looked back at the girl and saw the girl was smirking. Yui shivered and hurry up get out of the supermarket. She walked fast to go home. She felt that someone's been following her. She walked faster but suddenly she has an urge to stop middleway. She had a bad feeling so she looked back. There was dozens of wolves behind her. Their eyes was shining red. She's afraid and ran forward but there was two wolves waiting for her in front of her. One of the wolves wore a black eyepatch if she didn't see it wrong.

Yui could felt her legs trembling but she know that she has to run away or she'll be done for. Then she ran to right side of her. She could hardly ran since there's many bushes on the way. The wolves ran really fast that Yui got surrounded by the wolves. She gasped for breath after ran such a long way. She sat on the ground as she felt her legs couldn't move anymore.

"Get away from me!" Yui shouted. One of the wolves ready to pounce on her as the wolf jump on her.

"NOO!" Yui shouted once again as she hide her face with her arms not wanting to see the wolves in front of her. She waited for seconds but there's nothing happened to her. She opened her eyes and saw what happened with the wolves.

"Hey. Did I told you to bought me the chocolates within twenty minutes?"

Yui could barely see the person in front of her. After winked for some time she could see who is it. She gasped in fear as she saw Misa keep standing in front of her as the wolves biting her arms and legs.

 **MISA P.O.V**

' _I wonder if she lost,"_ Misa thought as she tried to follow Yui to the supermarket. She could see the supermarket ahead of her so she run a little to the supermarket. She entered the supermarket and saw a girl there.

"Excuse me, did you see a girl some time ago buying chocolates here?" Misa asked politely. The girl didn't say anything but she smirked as if something has happened. Misa got suspicious with the girl so she asked her once again.

"Did you see a girl some time ago buying chocolates here?" She asked with low voice. But no answer. Misa could guessed what has happened so took the girl's collar and look directly at her eyes.

' _This girl isn't a human,"_ she thought. She brought the girl outside the supermarket and threw her down. Misa quickly took a silver dagger under her black skirt and ready to stab her. However, the girl was more fast, she turned into a wolf and ran away. Misa was quite surprised by this but she manage to control herself to not follow the wolf. She put back her dagger under her skirt and take a deep breath.

"Get away from me!"

Misa heard Yui's voice and disappeared to Yui's place. She saw dozens of wolves around Yui and ready to attack her. Not thinking anymore, she disappeared and appeared again standing in front of Yui only to be attacked by the wolves.

"Hey. Did I told you to bought me the chocolates within twenty minutes?" Misa said coldly as she felt the sharp teeth of the wolves stabbing her skin.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 **NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Misa!" Yui shouted in fear as she saw the wolves lacerated Misa's body. Misa looked down to see Yui trembling in fear.

"What? You're so noisy," Misa sighed as if she doesn't feel any pain.

"But… You're…"

"This is nothing," Misa said as she looked at the wolves. There was around fifteen wolves yet only five wolves attacking her.

"Misa!" Yui shouted once more.

"Don't shout. I could hear you," Misa said calmly as she hit one of the wolves. The wolf hit the tree and lose conciousness. She hit another four wolves who was attacking her as well. Yui surprised to see Misa fighting with the wolves. The wolves were bigger than their bodies yet Misa could win against them. Yui was so stunned with Misa not realizing that one of the wolves tried to attack her from behind. Suddenly Misa dissapeared and stabbed the wolf who was trying to attack Yui from behind with her dagger.

"Let's go," Misa said as she took Yui's hand. They ran as fast as they could. The wolves kept chasing them but at one point the stopped and went away. Maybe because they could see Sakamaki's mansion ahead.

"Wait, I can't run anymore," Yui panted. Misa saw her with blank gaze.

"You're…bleeding…" said Yui carefully.

"Yeah, I'm bleeding. So what?" Misa looked away.

"You have to be treatened,"

"It's not necessary," said Misa coldly. Knowing that she couldn't oppose Misa, Yui kept quite. Then she realized something.

"Oh! This is yours!" Yui said as she hand over a bar of chocolate to Misa. The chocolate looks not edible anymore. The shape has also changed with muds over the wrap.

"You've been holding to this since then?" Misa asked hesitantly as she took the chocolate from Yui.

"Well, you told me to buy this, didn't you?" Yui confused.

"You could just run away when I told you to go to buy this, you know?" Misa said as she looked down not sure what to do.

"Eh? You were giving me a chance to run away?!" said Yui loudly after some pause between their conversation.

"Just how idiot you could be?!" Misa shouted back to Yui, much to her surprised.

"Besides, I didn't give you a chance. I want my chocolate!"

"Ah, should I go back to the supermarket?"

"Are you really that idiot?"

"Huh?"

"The girl at the supermarket was one of the wolves,"

"EHHH?!"

"Now if you want to run away, just do it. If you do it now, I wouldn't able to chase you because of these wounds,"

"I…don't want to,"

"There won't be another chance you know,"

"But I want to treat your wounds. It's all my faults,"

"It's not really your fault. Are you sure with this?" asked Misa once again to make sure.

"…Yes," Yui said as she help Misa to walk by putting Misa's arm around her shoulder. They walk slowly to the mansion without saying anything. Yui took a peek at Misa's face but she looks like that she doesn't felt any pain.

"Misa-chan, what about your chocolate?" asked Yui.

"I said, it's okay, didn't I?! And don't call me Misa-chan!" Misa said irritated.

* * *

"Hey! Did anyone see chichinashi?" said Ayato as he appeared on the living room. In the living room, the Sakamaki brothers were gathered.

"No," said Kanato.

"Misa also not here," Subaru said.

"Ah~ are you worried?" asked Laito teasing Subaru.

"Don't joke with me. You guys are worried too," said Subaru angry.

"Well, I'm more concerned with the other one. If they disappeared together, there must be something. I hope Misa doesn't do anything to her. It will troubled us since _that person_ said not to kill her," said Reiji.

"You're so noisy," said Shuu who's laying on the sofa. At the same time, there was a strong blood smell from the door. They could clearly smell it since the one who's bleeding is on the other side of the door.

 **YUI P.O.V.**

"Excuse me," Yui said as she hardly opens the door because Misa was leaning on Yui's shoulder. The Sakamakis were shocked seeing their only sister were badly injured.

"What happened?!" asked Subaru.

"I'm okay," said Misa calmly as she walked towards the stairs.

"How could you be okay," said Ayato roughly as usual but Yui could see that Ayato was worried. Misa's clothes was ripped off showing her deep wounds on her chest, arms, and legs. Her right cheek was also cut. Misa stopped walking but didn't face Yui and the others.

"Me and teddy will always be with you no matter what happens, okay?" said Kanato.

"Thank you, Kanato-onii-sama. But really, I don't need you. Me myself is enough," said Misa coldly as she left them. Yui decided to to chase her to take care of her wounds but Ayato grabbed her hand.

"I want you to tell us what happened," said Ayato in low voice.

"Um…" Yui not sure what to do. Misa told her not to tell anything to her brothers.

"Misa told me not to tell you what happened," said Yui as she let go of Ayato's hand, "Excuse me," Yui left and went to Misa's room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

 **MISA P.O.V**

Misa's walked slowly to her room as she leaned to the wall to help her not to fall. She can't disappeared for awhile since she had used her power when she protecting Yui. She opened the door and closed it softly. Barely had a power to walk, she stopped at the back side of the door and sat on the floor. Her eyes shows a blank gaze and her face went pale. With her trembling hand, she touched her choker, or to be precise, the red diamond on its center.

 **YUI P.O.V.**

Yui walked fast to Misa's room. She could see Misa's blood on the way to her room. She got more worried and worried. In minutes, she got to reach Misa's room. On the door, there's a small pink with black ribbon with 'Misa's room' written in it. Yui knocked the door but no answer. Suddenly, a warm red light came out from the room. Getting overly worried, Yui rushed into the room.

"Misa-chan?!" she opened the door, but she saw noone's there.

"Don't call me Misa-chan," said a small yet soft voice besides the door. Misa was standing with her hands crossing in front of her chest. She looked down at the floor but Yui couldn't see her expression since her face was blocked by her brown hair. Misa walked towards Yui with her usual expressionless face. However, Yui kept looking down scared of Misa.

"What do you want from me?" asked Misa coldly.

"I-I want to treat your wounds. H-Here I brought some bandaids," Yui said as she hand over the bandaids.

"I don't need it. Go away from here,"

"B-But.." Yui looked at Misa.

"Your wounds… It healed…" Yui shocked as she looked at Misa's skin.

"Yes, it healed. So there's no reason for you to stay here. Go away,"

"But I saw a red light coming from here just now, is there something wrong?"

"…Just… go," Misa seems not to sure with her words. However, Yui still didn't move an inch from her standing place. Yui wanted to stay and ask her questions.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Misa asked back as she took her cup of tea from the table and then sat on the sofa.

"Why are you acting so cold with your brothers? I-I saw you, ah I mean, I felt like you were a kind and cheerful girl when you're small," asked Yui trembling.

"Why the sudden prying into people's life?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes, I am. B-But not in a bad way. I'm afraid what I said would hurt you or something like that…" Yui said, "But I do think now I'm less afraid of you than the first time we met. You saved my life afterall," Misa sighed.

"Close the door and sit there," Misa said. Unsure what to do, Yui followed Misa's order and sit on the sofa across Misa.

"How much do you know? Tell me everything you know," asked Misa again.

"Well…"

"Still afraid of me, didn't you?" Misa sighed once again, "I won't kill you. At least for now,"

"I'm not sure if I can tell you this or not,"

"Having Cordelia-obaa-sama's heart seems to give you power to see our pasts. There's a possibility that you have seen mine. No, it's not a possibility. You knew,"

"How do you-"

"I know everything that happened here," Misa said.

"It's best for you to not go further than this. You do know 'the little red riding hood' story, right? You are the red hood girl. Someone who is a wolf targeting you. But remember, there's no hunter to save you. Be a good girl while you still can," Misa smiled but her smile felt creepy for Yui. Yui couldn't speak anything anymore. Her body was trembling in fear. Yui ran away from Misa's room and went to her own room leaving Misa alone. She dropped herself on the bed and looked at her bare hands.

' _What was that?'_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

 _Yui woke up on a hard stone when she heard someone's voice._

' _Eve…' someone said, "Open your eyes, Eve,"_

" _Eve?" Yui stood up and found herself somewhere on a blank space with a strange tree on the center._

" _Now is the time, Eve," said that voice again._

" _Who is it?" asked Yui slowly. Then she felt someone's presence from behind her but no one's there._

" _Who's there?" Yui asked again._

* * *

"It was a dream?" Yui awoke because of that strange dream. She sighed a little. Yesterday she has a little argument with Misa, now she had a weird dream.

"At last you're awake," said Laito suddenly. Yui sat quickly and found Ayato, Laito, and Kanato sitting on her bed.

"Don't shout. It's dreadful," said Kanato with his usual annoyed face, "Right, Teddy?"

"Really now, Bitch-chan. You sure are overreact," said Laito.

"Oi, chichinashi. Ever since I woke up, I've been feeling parched. Let me drink," said Ayato as he draw closer to Yui.

"Ayato-kun, even if you suddenly insists—" said Yui.

"Ayato, I won't forgive you if you keep her all to yourself," said Kanato.

"Kanato-kun..."

"That's right, Ayato-kun. It's not good to be greedy," said Laito.

"Laito-kun…"

"After all, Bitch-chan's blood belongs to everyone, right?" said Laito again.

"Come on, give it to me, chichinashi," Ayato said. Those three come closer and closer to Yui.

* * *

"It's only early morning. How unsightly," said Reiji.

"Geez, you just had to barge in before the fun started," said Ayato.

"Indeed. Just what right do you have?" said Kanato annoyed.

"Reiji, you could've join the feast, too," said Laito. The brothers quarrel amongst themselves, but Yui didn't say anything. Yui sat between Misa and Ayato. Misa was using her tidy uniform and her ponytail hair with black ribbon tying it. Yui kept on staring on Misa who was sleeping, amazed by her beauty.

"What are you doing?" asked Reiji.

"Eh?" Yui looked at Reiji, just realized that she had been staring for Misa too long.

"Why are you staring at her?" asked Reiji a little annoyed.

"I was just…"

"If you talked about that thing with her, we'll make sure to kill you," said Reiji with sharp look on his eyes.

"What are you two talking about? What's with 'that thing'?" asked Laito.

"She seems to know about Misa's past," said Reiji while fixed his glasses.

"Ehh~ More reason to kill her, huh?" Laito teased her. Suddenly Misa woke up and sat straight.

"W-why you suddenly…"

"We're under attack," said Misa calmly as the car the rode got an accident. The car rolled followed by Yui's scream then exploded after that. Luckily, everyone on the car was able to get out of the car.

"What the hell," Ayato said as he looked at the car that was on fire, "You're heavy!" he said as he put down Yui on his arm. Misa fixed her uniform even though there's nothing wrong with it.

"Thank you for saving me, Ayato-kun," said Yui.

"It was nothing. It would be a hassle if I couldn't drink your blood anymore," said Ayato flatly.

"What was that? Accident?" Yui said slowly.

"Don't say something so foolish, The vehicle's driven by a familiar," said Reiji.

"It doesn't looks like this was a mere coincidence," said Shuu.

"Then, what do we call this?" said Kanato.

"It's their fault, right?" Laito smirked. Everyone looked at the top of the cliff. There was four people standing there.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Ayato shouted to them. One of the guys said something that no one could hear, except for Yui and Misa.

' _Eve…"_

Yui's eyes opened wide, surprised with that. However, Misa suddenly disappeared and reappeared again on the top of the cliff.

"Misa! What are you doing?!" Subaru shouted from under the cliff. Misa could hear it but she didn't answer it.

"Wait!" said Misa as she grabbed one of the guys' hand. The guy had a violet short hair and a little piercing on his ear.

"Mukami…" said Misa slowly as she widened her eyes. The other three guys looked at her smiled and bowed a little then disappeared. However, the one whose hand she grabbed walked closer to her and shortened himself then drew his face closer to Misa's.

"At last we met _again_ …" he said then kissed Misa on lips.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

 **MISA P.O.V.**

For some seconds, Misa was so surprised that she didn't do a thing. After she came to her senses, she pulled herself away from the guy and touched her lips with her fingers.

"What have you done?!" Misa shouted. However the guy just smiled softly to her and patted her head then disappeared.

"Misa! Are you alright?! What's with the scream just now?!" The Sakamakis suddenly showed up behind her.

"It's… it's nothing to worry about," she diverted her eyes from her brothers. Her face was red.

' _Who's that guy?'_ Misa wondered.

 **YUI P.O.V.**

Yui could not sleep at that time so she went to the rose garden. She sat and picked the rose then smelled it. She's still curious about the people who showed up sometime ago, and also that 'Eve' thing.

"Eve," Yui suddenly heard someone's voice. Yui stood up cautiously and looked at her surroundings but there's no one. Yui could hardly breath as she got more and more frightened.

"Found you~," suddenly someone said that from Yui's back. His voice was so close to Yui's ear, making her so surprised and ran away.

"Who are you?!" Yui shouted.

"Good morning, M neko-chan," the boy winked. Yui stepped back and saw someone with green hair blocking her only way to ran. Then she turned her head and bumped into someone tall.

"Don't run, lifestock," the man said.

"You… have the same scent… as me," the man who was just blocking her way suddenly whispered that near Yui's ear from behind.

"No!" Yui got away from them and ran as fast as she could. However, someone with violet hair suddenly appeared in front of her and walked calmly towards her.

"Eve. We've come to get you," he said. Yui remembered that those persons are the ones who made them got an accident on the way to school. Yui widened her eyes as the man with violet hair grabbed her hand.

"Stop it," someone's suddenly stood in front of Yui and the man.

"Misa….chan?" Yui whispered in shocked.

"I don't know about this," Misa said looking at the man,"My father didn't confirm me anything,"

After said that, Misa took Yui's hand and walked to the house. However, the guy with green hair and messy clothes stopped them.

"Could you please stop, Misa-san?" he said. Misa kept on walking and passed through him. Yui got a little confused with them, but suddenly, the tall blonde haired guy grabbed her hand roughly. Misa looked back and wore her badmood face.

"Let go of her," Misa said.

"Sorry but we're going to take her," the man said. Misa pulled Yui's hand but she can't since the one who pulled in the other side is a man bigger than her.

"Just let go-," Misa was pulled by the violet hair guy unexpectedly.

"Let go of me!" Misa struggled to loose herself from him. The guy hold Misa's hands strongly.

"So, who should we bring back?" asked the other blonde guy,"the lifestock? Or hime-sama?" The blonde guy touch Misa's chin and smirked.

"Don't touch her, Kou," the guy who hold Misa said in low voice.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry," the guy called Kou said,"You're so scary,"

"We'll take the lifestock," the violet haired guy said.

"Okay," said the tall blonde guy.

"Wait. I'm not allowing you to take her," Misa said as she struggled again from violet haired guy.

"We don't need your consent to take her," said the green-haired guy.

"What?!" Misa was annoyed. But suddenly the guy who hold her pulled forcely Misa's necklace, the one with red diamond on it. The necklace was broke and Misa suddenly fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Misa-chan!" Yui screamed. Misa was lying in the ground and her face went pale. Yui managed to let go of the blonde guy and went to Misa who was unconscious.

"Misa-chan, wake up!" Yui shook Misa's body but no answer. She touched Misa's hand and got really surprised. Misa's hand was cold.

"Okay, time's up. Let's go," The blonde guy grabbed Yui's shoulder and disappeared along with her. However, the guy with violet hair stood near Misa and looked at her then looked at Misa's necklace on his hand.

"Now you're free," he said as he put Misa's necklace to his pocket then disappeared with the remaining two guys.

* * *

"This is your room from now on," the blonde guy brought Yui to an old room then went out. The room was a little look like Yui's room back at Sakamaki's place. However, Yui was still worried about Misa.

"Misa-chan…" Yui sat on the bed, as she looked at something which looks like a small diamond on her hand. Misa gave it to Yui when she pulled Yui's hand.

"I wonder what is this," Yui brought it near to the light and kept on wondering.

* * *

 **SUBARU P.O.V.**

Subaru appeared in Misa's room. There was already his brothers gathering around Misa's bed. Misa already lying on her bed, unconscious.

"What happened with her?!" Subaru grabbed Ayato's collar angrily.

"As if I know!" Ayato shoved Subaru away,"You better ask Shuu!"

"I just found her lying in the garden. I don't know why though," Shuu said with his hands crossed in front of his chest. Subaru sat beside Misa on the bed and grabbed Misa's hand softly. It was really cold and her face already went pale.

"If you notice something, her necklace disappeared," Reiji said.

"Then, someone attacked her to take her necklace?" Kanato asked.

"I wonder about that. Bitch-chan also disappeared. I wonder if she's the one attacking Misa," Laito said.

"I don't think so. Misa's stronger than any of us," Ayato said,"As if she lose against chichinashi,"

"I think, the girl was kidnapped and Misa was protecting her but failed and got her necklace stolen," Reiji assumed.

"There's no way Misa would do that!" Subaru said,"She's the one who killed those lifestocks before!"

As Subaru said that, everyone went silent. They seems to be agree with Subaru and try to think of another reason. Suddenly, Subaru felt that Misa's hand moved in his hand.

"Misa? You're awake?" Subaru asked slowly.

"Onii-sama…" Misa said weakly, "I'm… sorry,"

"What are you suddenly saying?" Subaru said, "Just sleep now and—"

"No, I'm really sorry," Misa said as she trying to sit up.

"Don't push yourself. We'll hear you. What is it?" Ayato said.

"Please take Yui back," Misa said weakly then cried as she hide her face with her hands.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

 **NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Please take Yui back," Misa said.

"What? Since when you two be friend?" Laito shocked to hear that. Not to mention the others.

"If the Mukami brothers came, it means that _his_ project is starting. So please take her back then kill me," Misa managed to calm herself.

"How can we do such a thing?!" Subaru said with his usual harsh tone.

"I should have been dead at the time I jumped off the cliff," Misa said. Her brothers could see her hands was trembling in fear.

"Just what are you…" Subaru was not able to complete his words as Misa suddenly unconscious again. He catched Misa's body and put her to bed and covered her with the blanket.

"So? What do you think?" asked Laito.

"She's back to her old self," Reiji said as he touched his glasses,"Do you know something, Shuu?"

"I don't know anything. But hearing to what she said, it seems she was being use to some project of _his_ ," Subaru said.

"You mean when she was brought by _him_ to somewhere after she was trying to kill herself?" asked Laito.

"Yeah," Shuu said shortly.

"Let's ask her again once she wake up and calm herself," Reiji said.

* * *

 **YUI P.O.V.**

"Oi, it's time for dinner!" Yuuma shouted from the kitchen.

"Ah, yes," Yui said as she went to the kitchen. Everyone was already there with Yuuma as the chef. Mukamis were really like a family when dinner.

' _I wonder if I mistook them for bad guys,'_ Yui thought as she smiled looking at Yuuma and Kou who were fighting for food.

That day, Yui went to the school along with Mukami brothers. They attended the same school as the Sakamakis. Yui got to meet some of the Sakamakis but they acted cold with her. At break time she went to the rooftop but unexpectedly she met Subaru there.

"Subaru-san…." Yui blinked her eyes. Subaru raised his head a little and stared at her.

"Misa-chan…. How's her condition?" Yui asked.

"Tch. Why asking me this?" Subaru asked annoyedly.

"Because you're the most close with her," Yui said innocently.

"She's getting worse. And you, are you really choose them instead of us?" Subaru narrowed his eyes.

"Umm…." Yui wasn't sure what to say.

"M neko-chan," Kou called her as he smirked.

"Kou-kun…" Yui looked behind her and found Kou there.

"Let's go," Kou took her wrist and took her to another place.

* * *

 **MISA P.O.V.**

"I want to go to school," Misa pouted.

"Misa ojou-sama, you're not in a condition to do activities," the maid said.

"Shut up you lowlifes," Misa said arrogantly to the maid.

"What is it?" Reiji appeared out of nowhere.

"Reiji-nii-sama!" Misa startled.

"You said you want to to school?" Reiji let out a breath, "Don't joke with me. You even can't move your body properly,"

"I said, I need to meet with those Mukamis," Misa said.

"You're so hardheaded as usual," Reiji sighed.

"Are the other already came home?" Misa asked and Reiji just nodded, "Then you meet with Yui?"

"Yeah, we met her. But she seemed prefer to be with them," Reiji said.

"I see," Misa said. Then they heard some noises from outside.

"What's that noise?" Misa startled.

"Misa. Stay here," Reiji said in low voice then disappeared.

* * *

 **SAKAMAKI BROTHERS P.O.V.**

After disappearing from Misa's room, Reiji directly went to the source of the noises. There were his brothers with some wolves in the guest room.

"What's with this wolves?!" Ayato said annoyedly after he got clawed by the one of the wolves on the stomach, and as he said that, two wolves got to went upstairs.

"Those wolves!" Subaru gnarled. He tried to chase them but he was blocked by the wolves.

"Tch. What are they intend to do with Misa?!" Subaru said annoyedly.

"I'll leave them to you. Subaru follow me," Shuu said flatly as they disappeared from there and reappeared again at Misa's room. The wolves had already in Misa's room and killed the maid who was there. Despite the situation, Misa kept her head cool and didn't feel afraid at all.

"What's your business with me?" Asked Misa coldly then the two wolves turned into human, "Well, Tsukinami-san?" Misa smiled coldly.

"Misa? You knew them?" Subaru asked.

"Of course. I beated them up before," Misa said nonchalantly.

"Sharp tongue as ever, Misa-san," The one with long hair, named Carla, said.

"Well, if she's not sharp tongue, then it wouldn't be her," the one with eyepatch, named Shin, said.

"I don't know what's your business here, but you have trespassed our teritorry," Shuu said.

"Then, let's go directly to the point. Give us the eve, and of course yourself," Carla said.

"No way in hell," Misa said.

"So you're going to take our sister, huh?!" Subaru said angrily.

"It's rare for vampires to admitted a family," Shin said.

"And it's rare for first blood to barged in our territory," Misa said.

"We'll mak e a deal. If you do us some favor, we'll be on your side," Carla said again.

"No, thank you. I'm tired with those words already," Misa sighed.

"Then, we'll be targetting you and the eve," Shin said as they become wolves again and left.

* * *

 **AYATO P.O.V.**

Ayato went to Mukami's mansion as he went rage after being attacked by the wolves. He tried to take Yui back after think that the wolves were targetting her. He disappeared and appeared again in front of Yui in a narrow dark room. He took Yui's wrist despite of the Mukamis who looked at him surprisedly. Ayato brought Yui to home and stopped at the garden. He pushed Yui to the tree and grabbed her hair.

"What the hell is this?" Ayato annoyed but Yui kept silent.

"How much blood did you let them take?!" Ayato said loudly, "You belong to me. Don't just go and disappear on me!" Ayato showed his painful face and started to sucked Yui's blood. Losing too much blood, Yui went unconcious.

* * *

 **YUI P.O.V.**

Yui slowly opened her eyes. Her head still spinning after losing too much blood.

"Ah, you're alive," someone said beside her. Yui startled and looked at the one beside her.

"Misa-chan!" Yui said.

"How many times have I said, don't call me like that," Misa said, "How's your condition?"

"My head's spinning," Yui said, "Why am I in your room?"

"Ayato-onii-sama put you here," Misa said.

"I see. How's your condition too?" Yui said.

"Why do you care?" Misa sighed, "I'm okay, apparently. But I can't move a lot without it,"

"It?" Yui asked.

"Nothing," Misa said straightaway.

"Misa-chan, you're really kind," Yui said as her tears fell down.

"Huh?"

"You saved me many times, worried about me, and even talked to me normally. It just feels a long time since I could speak with a girl like this. Yet you never drink my blood," Yui said as she looked down.

"Look here," Misa said making Yui looked at her. Misa showed her teeth by pulling her cheek slowly.

"I have no fangs so couldn't drink blood," Misa said.

"If I cut my skin with a knife, you could drink my blood without using your fangs," Yui said.

"Why would you do that far?" Misa asked.

"I… don't know," Yui said but Misa sighed.

" Well, of course I really thirsty since I'm half vampire. But I never drink blood until now. I want… to be a human," Misa said slowly.

"You want to be a human?" Yui asked hesitantly. Misa nodded.

"I'm so jealous of you, human normal girl," Misa said.

"You have everything in your hands. Why should you be jealous of me?"

"It's indeed like what you said. But what I need is just freedom," Misa said, "You should have seen my past, right?"

"How could you know—"

"Like I said, I know everything that happened here. After I jumped off the cliff, my father took me and give me another life to live. He told me many things, including his plan on me. I've killed too many people to fulfill that expectation. I have to stop and it's only you who could stop me," Misa said.

"Why me?" Yui asked, "You even stronger than your brother,"

"No. You're strong and I do believe in that," Misa smiled softly to Yui, "Besides, I'm strong thanks to my necklace which been taken by Mukami. Without that, I'm even weaker than you,"

"Everything's gonna be okay!" Yui suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Misa-chan is a human, I also believe in that," Yui said as she smiled.

"I have no rights to be a human. Besides, haven't I told you that I would be the one who kill you,"

"I don't care about that. Let's promise with each other," Yui said as she pointed her pinky finger.

"What promise?"

"Promise that we will always be friends," Yui said. Misa sighed and smiled as she did the pinky promised with Yui.

"Yui-san!" someone called her.

"Azusa-kun?! Why are you here," Yui said.

"This is bad! Ruki-kun is…" he said panickedly without finishing his words. Yui gone panicked and wanted to follow Azusa but she looked at Misa hesitantly.

"Go, Yui," Misa said to Yui as she smiled softly then Yui followed Azusa but they were stopped by Kanato in Misa's room.

"Stop," Kanato said as he brought Teddy as usual.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

 **MISA P.O.V.**

"Kanato-onii-sama?" Misa called him, "What's wrong?"

"Yui-san you're belong to me. Don't go there," Kanato said.

"But, Ruki-kun is…" Yui said slowly.

"If you leave, I'll kill myself," Kanato said.

"What?!" Yui surprised.

"Don't disturb her," Azusa said, "We're in hurry,"

"No, Yui-san, I'm serious," he said as he put Teddy on a sofa and pointed a knife on his heart.

"Kanato-kun, it's dangerous!" Yui said panickedly.

"Azusa, take care of him," Misa suddenly stand beside Yui and grabbed her wrist. She brought Yui using teleportation and appeared at Mukami whereabout. There they saw Ruki with bandage around his body and he was lying on the sofa unconciously.

"Ruki-kun!" Yui walked towards Ruki panickedly.

"You're finally here," Kou said, "But what's the princess doing here?"

"Don't call me that. Just call me Misa," Misa said as she sat princess likely on the sofa beside the sofa Ruki was lying, "So? How's his condition?"

"He's currently unconcious but he got a serious injury. Well, it wouldn't put his life in danger but still…" Yuuma said.

"You're worried, huh?" Misa said.

"HUH?!"

"It's clearly written all over your face," Misa sighed, "Oh, you're back,"

"Yes," Azusa said.

"What did you do to Kanato-onii-sama?" Misa asked.

"I burned his teddy," Azusa said nonchalantly.

"I'm going to get punishment after this," Misa sighed again.

"You're sighing too much," Kou said.

"Whatever. Apart from that, tell me what happened," Misa said.

"Wolves were suddenly barged in and started to attack us," Yuuma explained.

"Just when I'm almost attacked by one of them, Ruki-kun protected me. It's all my fault," Azusa said slowly.

"Not your fault," Misa said. Just as she said that, Ruki regain conciousness.

"Ruki-kun! You're awake?" Yui asked. Ruki then sat slowly on the sofa helped by Yui.

"Are you okay?" asked Kou.

"Yeah," Ruki answered shortly.

"Thanks goodness," Yui let out a little sighed, "And what about you, Misa-chan?"

"Me?" Misa asked confusedly.

"You're in a condition where you can't move your body and shouldn't use your power," Yui said.

"Now that you said it, my body feel numb and I feel like fainting. Well, it was thanks to certain someone for taking my necklace," Misa said as she stared at Ruki.

"What should we do…" Yui said worriedly.

"Don't worry too much. I'll be borrowing this sofa for a night," Misa said nonchalantly.

"EHHH?! You'll sleep there?! You'll catch a cold!" Yui said.

"I never catch a cold," Misa said as she closed her eyes trying to sleep.

"But…" Yui said but Misa ignored her. Suddenly Ruki stood up.

"Ruki-kun?" Ruki then suddenly princess-like carried Misa.

"Whaa—" Misa startled, "Put me down!"

Without saying a word, Ruki disappeared and appeared again at a big bedroom. He walked to the bed and put her on the bed slowly and covered her with blanket.

"W-What is this treatment?" Misa asked as she blinked her eyes.

"Our duty, is to protect eve," Ruki said.

"Which eve are you refering to?" Misa sighed but Ruki didn't answer, "It would be fast if you return it to me,"

"I won't," Ruki said straightaway.

"You know I'm powerless without that. What are you intend to do?" Misa asked curiously.

"That necklace give you power, but at the same time, your human side were fading," Ruki said.

"I don't know anything about that," Misa widened her eyes.

"I don't want you to lose your humanity," Ruki said but he didn't face Misa.

"And why is that?" Misa asked, "We must be have met before,"

"Just sleep," Ruki said after a long pause then sat on the sofa on that room and sleep.

"What's with that guy?" Misa frowned.

* * *

"Oi, wake up," Misa opened her eyes and saw Yuuma sat beside her on the bed.

"I can't get up," Misa said.

"I know. I just told you to wake up from your sleep," Yuuma said.

"Then what is it?" Misa asked.

"Ruki told me to give these foods to you," he said.

"I can't eat in this condition," Misa said coldly.

"Tch," Yuuma said as he brought back the food to the kitchen. Misa then close her eyes trying to sleep again but someone interrupted it.

"You have to eat," Ruki said.

"Haven't I told Yuuma that I can't eat in this condition?" Misa pouted.

"He indeed said that," Ruki said as he put Misa in sitting position.

"Now you could eat," Ruki said.

"I can't move my hand," Misa said nonchalantly.

"Then I'll feed you," Ruki said again.

"I'll get to the point. I. don't. want. to. eat," Misa said annoyedly.

"You have to. You should appreciate me who made these food instead my condition," Ruki said flatly.

"You made this?!" Misa was surprised, "You were injured!"

"Yes, that's why you—"

"You should ask those brothers of yours or Yui," Misa kept on talking, "What if your wound get wor—"

"Hey," Ruki said as he hold chopsticks with a meat and rice in it and his other hand hold a bowl to prevent the food from falling to the bed. Misa took a glance to Ruki for a while and saw his soft expression then she opened her mouth and eat the food he was offering. Misa was pretty surprised with the taste and started to cry.

"Why are you crying? Is it bad?" Ruki asked.

"This taste remind me of my mother," Misa said as her tears fell to her cheek. Ruki didn't said anything but he kept on feeding Misa until she finished her food.

"You could sleep again," Ruki said as he cleared up the dishes, "And also…"

"Hmm?"

"I'll make you another one if you like it. I mean the food," Ruki said then disappeared.

"Thank you…" Misa said gently and smiled softly after Ruki left. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Misa asked then the door was opened. It was Yui.

"It's you. What is it?" Misa asked flatly.

"How's your condition?" Yui asked.

"As usual," Misa said.

"I see," Yui disheartened.

"Hey. I want you helped me with something," Misa said seriously.

"Yes?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

 **MISA P.O.V.**

"Is this your necklace?" asked Yui as she handed Misa a necklace she usually used.

"Yeah, thank you," Misa said as she wore her necklace.

"Your necklace is so beautiful. Where did you get it? You used choker before," Yui said.

"My father gave this to me. I used choker so it would be match with my outfit. But since I wear uniform, I use this necklace instead. I just moved this red diamond from my choker to this necklace," Misa said.

"So that's why you're strong…" Yui said slowly.

"If I don't mistaken, I gave you a diamond too. Where is it?" Misa asked. Then, Yui took out a small diamond from her pocket.

"Give me your necklace for a sec," Misa said and Yui gave it to her. Misa then inserted the small diamond to Yui's necklace.

"Here," Misa handed back the necklace, "Don't ever lose it,"

"What's this small diamond?" Yui asked.

"In time you'll know," Misa smiled, "By the way, how did you get this necklace from Ruki?"

"Well, when I said that you asked me to bring you your necklace, he gave it to me without saying anything," Yui said confusedly.

"I really don't understand that guy," Misa frowned, "Whatever, let's go," Misa grabbed Yui's hand and disappeared. Both of them appeared again at Misa's room in Sakamakis mansion.

"We're back?!" Yui asked.

"I can't put you in trouble. You have to stay here until I come back. My brothers can't enter this room since I gave this room some barrier. If you hungry, you could take my snacks or drink my tea over there. I'll back in no time," Misa said as she wore her usual old dress quickly and disappeared.

Misa reappeared in front of another spooky mansion which neither Sakamaki's nor Mukami's. She opened the front door without knocking and found two men sitting on the sofa as they sipped their tea. Misa joined them and sat on the sofa across them as she pour her own tea.

"Hmm. Not bad," Misa said complimenting the tea.

"So? What brings you here?" asked the man, who apparently was Carla.

"I want you to keep your hands off from us," Misa said as she kept sipping the tea.

"I won't do that. How could I let myself lose the chance to get the greatest power?" Carla said.

"It's just as what my brother says. If only you agree to become our family, we'll granted your wish," Shin said.

"I don't need your favor to grant my wish. I'll grant it by myself," Misa said as she put the tea elegantly on the table, "That's it. I'll take my leave. Excuse me," Misa stood up and walked towards the door but her way was blocked by wolves.

"Not so fast, Misa-san. If you agree to become my wife as the eve, I'll let you go," Carla said. Now he put his tea on the table and stood behind Misa.

"If I object?" Misa asked.

"We'll kill you righthere and rightnow," Shin smirked.

"Then, I'll kill you all before it happens," Misa said in low voice and smirked. She took out her silver knife under her skirt and began to attack them. Misa's right eye turned red as her left eye was. She fighted the wolves one by one as she kept on winning. Her white sleeves turned red as she was drenched with the enemy's blood. Even though she kept on winning, the wolves are still so many waiting for her.

"You seem tired. Just give up," Carla mocked her.

"And become your wife? No thank you," Misa said as she kept on killing the wolves with her unseen power and also her physical abilities. When she lose her guard on the back, a wolf suddenly bite her left shoulder.

"Arrghh…." Misa fell on her knees as she screamed in pain.

"You lose. Now I'll ask you once again," Carla said as he drew closer to Misa, "Will you be my wife?"

"I said, no," Misa said sarcastically.

"Then die," Carla said as he swung a sword to Misa's neck. Misa closed her eyes ready to be killed.

"Not that fast,"

"Huh?" Misa opened her eyes and saw Ruki defensed Carla's sword with another sword he hold. He came alone without his brothers accompanying him.

"Ruki?!" Misa gasped.

"You're… Mukami, right?" Shin asked, "For a man who's injured protecting other people, you sure have guts,"

"You shouldn't act high and mighty ganging up on a girl like this," Ruki said in low voice. Then, he pushed away Carla and put Misa on his shoulder and back off.

"How could you know I was here?" asked Misa.

"I already figured it out ever since Yui asked me to return your necklace," Ruki answered.

"As expected from Mukami's brain. Put me down," Misa said then Ruki put her down.

"Should we go home then?" asked Ruki.

"No. My business here haven't over yet," Misa said as she snatched Ruki's sword and attacked Carla. They were on par at fighting but Misa could found Carla's weakness and she got to corner him. Just as she almost stabbed him, she stopped.

"Just do it," Carla said.

"It seems I've been apart from this necklace too much that I couldn't kill you," Misa said.

"You just killed a flock of wolves, didn't you?" Shin sweatdropped.

"Besides, if I kill you, the first blood will lose their king and it would be a problem," Misa said as she back off.

"If you really don't kill me, we'll try to kill you back someday," Carla smirked.

"No, you won't dare," Misa said.

"And why would you say that?"

"Because you owe me one," Misa answered as she pointed to the stairs. There was a pretty woman walking down the stairs.

"Carla," the woman called Carla gently as she smiled weakly.

"You want power to save your mother, right?" Misa said as she smiled softly. Suddenly, Carla bursted out in laugh.

"I'm really no match for you!" He said as he still laughing.

"Then, if you'll excuse me," Misa said. She walked towards Ruki and looked at him slowly.

"Your wounds?" asked Misa in small voice.

"What?" Ruki asked since he didn't hear Misa's voice.

"Nothing. I didn't expect you to came," Misa said.

"I'm just going for a revenge because they attacked us," Ruki answered nonchalantly.

"The Mukami's brain wouldn't act so recklessly for a mere revenge without calculating the profit and loss," Misa smiled, "Thank you,"

Without saying a words, Ruki disappeared followed by Misa even though they have a different destination. Misa back to her own room and found Yui was sleeping on her bed. Without making a noise, she entered her bathroom, treat her wounds by using the diamond's power and took a bath. Then she wore her sleeping dress and lying besides Yui on the bed. Misa sighed and looked at Yui with a sad eyes.

"I'm really sorry," Misa said weakly to Yui even though she didn't hear it.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

 **YUI P.O.V.**

"Wake up," Yui heard someone said. She opened her eyes and saw Misa stood beside her with annoyed face.

"How long would you let me wait for you?" Misa sighed.

"Sorry!" Yui said as she stood up and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth then changed her clothes.

"Misa-chan, what time is it?" asked Yui when she went out of the bathroom.

"7 P.M.," Misa said nonchalantly.

"EHHH?! Then we're late—"

"Today's Sunday," Misa said.

"Then why did you woke me up?" Yui asked.

"Seems like we should gather in the living room," Misa said, "Hurry up,"

Yui and Misa finished their preparation and went to the living room. There were already another Sakamakis in the room.

"How's your sleep?" Laito teased the girls.

"Good," Misa answered shortly.

"I saw your barrier. It seems you got back your energy," Reiji said.

"Yeah, I brought it back from Mukami," Misa said.

"You went to Mukami's?!" Subaru asked, pissed off.

"Well, yeah," Misa said.

"Yui-san," suddenly Kanato called Yui.

"Yes?"

"Because of you my teddy is—!" He said furiously as he hold a knife and pointed it at Yui.

"I-I'm sorry!" Yui bowed but Kanato couldn't keep his temperature and appeared right in front of Yui.

"K-Kanato-kun?" Yui called him hesitantly.

"Therefore you should—"

Misa looked annoyedly at Kanato and suddenly Kanato flied until he crashed the wall.

"Sorry," Misa said nonchalantly.

"You…" Kanato said furiously, "You did it on purpose, didn't you?!"

"That's why I said I'm sorry," Misa said.

"Shut up," Shuu said as he still lying on the long sofa, "The music is spoiled,"

"Tch," Kanato said as he sat back on the sofa.

"Ano… why should we gather here?" Yui asked hesitantly.

"Dunno," Ayato said shortly.

"He come to visit," Shuu as the eldest answered.

"Otou-sama come?!" Misa asked shockedly.

"Good evening, my children," a man appeared and greeted them with the Mukami brothers following him from behind.

* * *

 **MISA P.O.V.**

"Good evening, my children," a man appeared and greeted them with the Mukami brothers following him from behind.

"Otou-sama!?"

"What are you doing here, bringing those lowlifes?" asked Kanato.

"They'll be guarding these two girls so they'll move here," Karlheinz said.

"Whaa—"

"Long time no see, my cute daughter. How's life?" he ignored his son and greeted Misa instead.

"You said 'How's life?', huh?" Misa narrowed her eyes, "Everything worked as you planned,"

"That's good! As expected as my daughter,"

"She's not your doll," Subaru gnarled.

"Oh, come on, Subaru. She wouldn't live until now if she's not following my orders," Karlheinz said.

"Then, what are you planning to do now?" Reiji asked.

"I'm planning the adam-eve project," he smirked.

"What's that?"

"Misa, could you do me the favor?" he asked then Misa sighed.

"A child of a vampire and a human who are able to live on is extremely rare. Therefore, if they kept on living, they were neither vampire nor human. They maintain their human side but they should drink blood which is inhuman for them, and thus, if they drank blood they'll get even stronger but it's okay not to drink blood, actually. Then, this project is to make this halfie drink an awakened girl's blood directly from their heart and this halfie would be extremely strong, resulting having descents who would dominate the world," Misa explained.

"Then, is it you and the awakened girl is Yui?" Ayato asked then Misa nodded.

"The point here, the one who'll get to married to me would dominate the world too. That's why many of the vampires chase me," Misa said slowly.

"I want to ask something. What did you do after you tried to kill yourself?" asked Subaru.

"I saved her, of course, since she's my only daughter. I isolated her so no one would notice her since it was really dangerous for her to went outside," Karlheinz said.

"You should just have let me be at that time," Misa said, "It's better than to killed many people to go on with your stupid plans,"

"How rude," Karlheinz chuckled, "You even killed those sacrificial brides before. Are you that disagree with my plan?"

"I just killed them so they won't awaken. That's all,"

"Look! You're such a cold girl," Karlheinz sighed heavily.

"Who's gonna be the groom?" asked Kanato.

"Whoever is okay. If it's one of you," Karlheinz said.

"What?"

"It's not an unusual thing for pure blood siblings to married by each other, right?" Karlheinz said.

"I'm going to stop here, otou-sama," Misa said slowly.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to stop here," Misa repeated it firmly, "I'm not going to become one of your pawns,"

"I do it for your sake!" Karlheinz said.

"I don't need power!" Misa said as her tears fell off, "I simply want a freedom! A happiness! What's wrong with it?!"

"You'll be happy if you got to dominate the world!"

"Our way of thinking are different. I was raised my mother, a human. Where are you when all of us need a father figure?! Aren't you just thinking about how to dominate the world?! You even killed mother! You made me killed many people until I can't remember their faces anymore!"

"Stop it, Misa," Karlheinz said but Misa wouldn't stop.

"This damn necklace make me lose my humanity. That's why you gave it to me so I could play roles in your plans heartily without remembering that I'm a human too!" Misa said as she threw her necklace to the floor and crushed it with her heel's until it broke to pieces.

"I'm sorry," Karlheinz suddenly said, "For not being a good father for you, I'm sorry,"

"You've let us live in hell since childhood," Misa said.

"I know. You've been pressured by my wives, right?" Karlheinz said, "That was my fault,"

"We know. None of us like you," Misa said coldly.

"You're so cold even though you already free from that necklace," Karlheinz said as he laughed a little and everyone could see that Misa was smiling a bit.

"Then?" Laito interrupted, "When will you stop the drama?"

"It's already stopped," Karlheinz said.

"Don't worry. We're still going to kill you someday," Shuu said.

"I'm in," Misa said flatly.

"EHHH?!" Karlheinz said in shocked, "Aren't we reconciled a little while ago?"

"You should pay for what you've done before," Misa said coldly.

"Chichinashi?" Ayato called Yui since she was looking down ever since the plan was explained.

"So what will happen to me now?" asked Yui, "Can I go home?"

"No. You'll still in need as an awakened girl. Maybe Misa would changed her mind to kill you," Karlheinz said.

"I said I would be the one who would kill you, right?" Misa smirked.

"I had to keep living!" Yui said persistently, "I need to meet with my father!"

"I think you misunderstood something here," Karlheinz said, "You're father is dead,"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

 **YUI P.O.V.**

"I think you misunderstood something here," Karlheinz said, "You're father is dead,"

"What?"

"You're father is dead," Karlheinz repeated, "Therefore you wouldn't have a place to return beside here,"

"You've got to be kidding me," Yui said as she shivered.

"No, I'm not. Misa killed him," Karlheinz said as if it was nothing.

"Misa-chan killed my father?" Yui was shocked.

"That's all for today. I'll go to another business as well. Misa, I'll leave everything in your care. You seem already know who is the mastermind. You've got to be careful since you broke your necklace," Karlheinz said as he disappeared but Misa just kept silent.

"Is it true that you killed my father, Misa-chan!?" Yui shook Misa's shoulder suddenly. However, Misa's expression remained unchange.

"Yeah," Misa answered slowly.

"How could you?!" Yui asked angrily.

"He was sort of a hindrance so I—"

"I can't believe you! I thought we were friends!"

"That was just you who said it by yourself. I just following your lead," Misa said hesitantly. Unexpectedly, Yui took out the silver knife Subaru gave to her and pointed it at Misa's heart.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" Subaru said loudly to Yui.

"My father's life had to be paid with your own life," Yui said in low voice. Misa grabbed Yui's hand softly and brought her hand which holding the silver knife closer to her own heart.

"Do it, Yui," Misa said softly. Misa let loose of her grip and Yui swung her knife to Misa's heart but Yuuma stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Stop it," Yuuma said. As he said that, Misa went fainted and Ruki catched her then carried her to her room.

"We need to talk," Yuuma said to Yui as he grabbed Yui's wrist and went to the garden.

* * *

 **MISA P.O.V**

"You're awake?"

"Ruki?" Misa opened her eyes and saw Ruki was sitting on her bed as she lied weakly on her bed.

"You were fainted because you broke your necklace," Ruki said.

"It's better this way," Misa smiled a little then they went silent for some time.

"Hey. We've met before right?"

"How do you know?"

"From the way you speak. You once said 'at last we met again' the you suddenly kissed me. What happened?"

"I won't tell you,"

"HUH?!"

"I said, I won't tell you. Figure it out by yourself," Ruki said then he stood up. Misa was pouting.

"However I'll give you a hint," Ruki said, "Give me your hand,"

"My hand?"

"Just give me your hand,"

"O-Okay," Misa put her hand on Ruki's palm. Then, Ruki tied a beautiful red ribbon on Misa's wrist.

"What is this?" Misa asked.

"You should figure it yourself," Ruki said,"It should be a headband but I don't know how to put it on you,"

"Thank you,"

"You don't need to give your gratitude. It was once yours,"

"This was mine?"

"Tch. You forgetting important things. Are you an old woman?" Ruki said.

"Are you mocking me?" Misa pouted.

"Well, for now justsleep and try your best to remember it," Ruki said as he disappeared.

* * *

 **YUI P.O.V.**

"Wait! Yuuma-kun!" Yui called Yuuma as he pulled her wrist to the garden.

"It would be okay here," Yuuma said as they stopped.

"What about this something you need to say?" Yui asked.

"I'll tell you about your father's death in detail," Yuuma said.

* * *

" _Seiji!" Misa called Seiji Komori, the priest of the nearest church with her house. They were quite close with each other._

" _Yes, Misa?"_

" _It's been a long time since I met you!" Misa said cheerfully._

" _You've been lonely since I've gone for months, haven't you?" Seiji said._

" _No! I've got a new friend!"_

" _A boy or a girl?" Seiji asked._

" _A boy. Both of us were so lonely and we got to be good friend really quick!" Misa said._

" _I see. What's his name?" Seiji smiled._

" _Ah. I didn't ask his name," Misa just realized it and Seiji chuckled, "Who is this baby?" Misa asked._

" _A certain vampire gave this girl to me so I can take care of her,"_

" _A vampire did? What an irresponsible vampire,"Misa sighed, "Then, is she a vampire?"_

" _No. She's a human. Beside, it would a pity if a human were being raised by a vampire, so I heartily accept her,"_

" _I see," Misa said as she touched the baby's cheek, "She's so cute! What's her name?"_

" _I'll give her name Yui. From now on, her name is Komori Yui,"_

" _That's a good name! Right, Yui-chan?" Misa said and baby Yui giggled._

" _When she grow up, you two have to be a good friends okay?"_

" _But I'm a vampire. Is it okay?"_

" _Of course it's okay! When she grew up, she should be a teenager as you would look like seventeen years from now,"_

" _Then, if she's a human, she'll grew up fast and die fast, isn't she?"_

" _Human is a fragile thing. We'll indeed die someday, but the one who decide Yui's future is herself,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seventeen years had passed since Misa and Yui's first meeting. As she promised, Misa came to Seiji's church._

" _Seiji!" Misa opened the door but she gasped when she saw Seiji lying on the floor, "Seiji! Are you okay?!"  
_

" _I'm okay," Seiji coughed blood._

" _Of course you're not okay!"_

" _Misa, please hear me out. We're friends, right?" Seiji said slowly._

" _What is it? I'll hear you out," Misa answered seriously._

" _Please take care of Yui. She should be in my house right now,"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _A incredibly strong yet evil vampire is after her. Please protect her in my place,"_

" _What are you saying?! You'll live!"_

" _No, it's too late,"_

" _Who did this?"_

" _Your uncle, Richter,"_

" _As I thought, he's been too fishy lately,"_

" _Promise me you'll protect her no matter what, okay?"_

" _I promise you,"Misa said._

" _Misa, you've grown up beautiful now," Seiji said that suddenly._

" _What are you saying?" She smiled sadly but as she said that, Seiji smiled a little and close his eyes forever. Misa hold back her tears, took Seiji phone and searched for Yui's contact then messaged her using Seiji's name._

' _Yui, I'm going abroad for sometimes. Go to my acquaintace's household for a while._

 _Your father.'_

* * *

"Is that what happened?" Yui asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, then she took the blame for your father's death," Yuuma said. Yui covered her face and started to cry.

"I don't know about it. She's been protecting me until now, yet I said such a rude things to her," Yui said as she cried.

"Cry won't solve anything. You better apologize to her," Yuuma said.

"Yeah, you better apologize," Ruki suddenly appeared.

"Ruki-kun?! How about Misa-chan?" Yui asked as she wiped her tears off.

"She's fine and currently resting in her room. If you want to apologize, do it tomorrow," Ruki said.

"Ruki-kun," Yui called him.

"What?"

"It's been in my mind for a while, but do you like Misa-chan?"

"HUHH?!"

"HAHAHAHAHA," Kou and Azusa who suddenly appeared too was laughing, "You hit the bullseye M neko-chan!"

"EHH?! It was right?!"

"Yeah, he seem to like her since—"

"Stop it. It's not your business," Ruki said after he hit Kou's head.

"Hit me too, Ruki-kun!" Azusa said with shiny eyes.

"Do it by yourself," Ruki said coldly, followed by the other's laugh.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I'M SORRY THE UPDATE WAS TOO LATE!

Many things happened so I was so busy doing this and that. By the way, I would appreciate it if anyone would tell me what do you think about this story since (I suppose) I feel something is incomplete with the story (?)

*Sorry for the bad grammar though. English is not my mother tongue ._.v


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

 **MISA P.O.V.**

As Ruki disappeared, Misa looked at her wrist where Ruki tied the ribbon. Misa smiled softly as she saw it and smelled it.

"Hmm? What was this nostalgic smell? Someone's blood?" Misa asked herself, "Whatever, I'll sleep now and ask him later," Then she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

" _Why are you crying?" Small Misa asked a boy who was crying near her house._

" _I'm all alone. My father killed himself and my mother left me alone," he cried as he looked down._

" _I see. So pathetic," Misa said nonchalantly._

" _What did you say?!" the boy looked up angrily._

" _At last you look at me!" Misa smiled widely._

" _Huh?"_

" _I'm just joking just now. By the way, I'm Sakamaki Misa, and you?"_

" _I won't tell my name to strangers," he pouted._

" _It's okay, I won't forced you to," Misa smiled._

" _Then go from here. Leave me alone!"_

" _I don't want to," Misa said and lied beside the boy._

" _What are you doing lying here like that?"  
_

" _The wind is so calming. Hey, lie beside me too!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Come on! Lie here too!"_

" _Geez!"_

" _Close your eyes," Misa said and the boy close his eyes, "Isn't it good?"_

" _I… I don't know the wind was this good,"_

" _I know right!"_

" _Zzzzzz…."_

" _Hey, you asleep?" Misa opened her eyes and saw the boy beside her slept really fast. She sighed and smiled then hold his hand and sleep too. They slept for about two hours then the boy woke up._

" _Ngghh?" The boy looked at his right and found the girl was sleeping beside her with their hand tied with each other._

" _Whaa—"_

" _Ah, you're awake?" Misa opened her eyes slowly then smiled. The boy was blushing and let go his hand off Misa._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _I just awoke from my sleep,"_

" _That's not what I'm talking about!" he said._

" _Then what?"_

" _Forget it!"_

" _You've cheered up. That's good," Misa smiled softly._

" _Eh?"_

" _Just now, you're trying to jumped off from the tree, didn't you?" Misa asked._

" _How did you—"_

" _But you couldn't climb higher so you jumped from the lowest branch and you hurt your knees instead. Look, it's bleeding. You haven't treat your wound,"_

" _Let me be," the boy said then there were a long pause after that._

" _Hey," Misa said as she looked at him with sad eyes, "You shouldn't force yourself,"_

" _What?"_

" _Your father's death and your mother who left you, don't feel lonely just because of it. You can make friends as much as you want from now on. The future is indeed mysterious, we don't know what would happen then. But if you die now, you would not be able to see the future! You'll even meet those who you could call family if you have the chance to. What if you have a good future but didn't have the chance to see it just because you kill yourself now!" Misa said._

" _That's if I have a good future. What if my future even worse from this?"_

" _Then you just have to turn it into a good one!"_

"…" _the boy went speechless._

" _My dad said that human are so fragile that even one wound could kill them. That's why you should take care of yourself!" Misa said._

" _You said that as if you're not a human," the boy said._

" _Hmm? I'm not a human just for you know," Misa said nonchalantly._

" _Not a human?"_

" _Yeah, I'm a vam—"_

" _Misa!" a voice was calling out to her._

" _Ah! That's my mother! I must've made her worried. I have to go now," Misa stood up._

" _Then go away," the boy said but his eyes showed that he was sad._

" _Ah! I almost forget!" Misa went back to the boy and undo her ribbon which was tied on her head. She tied it on the boy's knees which was still bleeding._

" _You should take care of yourself! What if you'll get sick?" Misa said as she finished tying her ribbon on his bleeding knees._

" _I won't," the boy blushed._

" _Okay! That's it! I'll go home now," Misa said as she stood up again._

" _Wait!" the boy tried to call her._

" _Don't die until we meet again, okay?," Misa smiled softly to the boy, "The boy-whose-name-I-don't-know," Then Misa walked away slowly leaving the boy._

* * *

Misa woke up from her sleep and tears are falling off her eyes. She just saw her dream of the past. She looked at the ribbon Ruki gave to her and she cried even more.

"Ruki…" she said weakly. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Misa asked as she wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"It's me," Yui opened the door and sat on Misa's bed, "Ah, you don' t have to wake up. Just sleep,"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No. I'm sorry for all the things I've done until now," Yui said.

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"I've heard it all from Yuuma-kun. About myself and about my father. You've been protecting me until now, haven't you?"

"It's not a big matter,"

"But it is for me,"

"I'm not angry with you. I apologize too for being so cold with you,"

"It's okay," the two of them smiled with each other. Then suddenly Misa suddenly pushed Yui into her arm followed by the window which was suddenly broke in pieces and scattered everywhere.

"Yui! Sorry, are you okay?!" Misa panicked, "That's not really matter right now. Get out of here now!"

"Eh?"

"Quickly! You're in danger!" Misa said panickedly.

"But, you're hurt!" Yui said as she saw that Misa got hurt with the broken glass.

"Never mind that, get out of here!" Misa said.

"How could I do that?!" Yui insisted and helped Misa to went out off her room.

"Watch out!" Misa pushed Yui to the side as some sharp shards of glass coming fast directly to them.

"Misa-chan!" Yui called Misa in horror. She was unconscious by the wounds she got just now, "Misa-chan, wake up—"

Unexpectedly, Yui was thrown by something until she hitted the wall hardly and slowly losing her conciousness. Then she saw a man walked calmly towards Misa and carried her in his shoulder.

"You are…" Yui whispered slowly and fainted.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

 **YUI P.O.V.**

"Wake up!" Yui opened her eyes slowly and found everyone was in her room. When she realized what situation she was in, she's gone panicked.

"Where's Misa-chan?!" Yui asked panickedly.

"Calm down. Drink the water first," Reiji said as he handed her a glass of water and Yui drank slowly.

"What happened?" asked Ayato after Yui managed to calm herself.

"We were being attacked in Misa-chan's room. The window suddenly broke and Misa-chan managed to protect me. But it seems that the target is her since it was her who was brought instead of me," Yui explained.

"Did you see the attacker?" asked Shuu.

"I saw him but I think I've seen him wrong,"

"What do you mean?"

"The attacker was Richter-san," Yui said slowly.

"What?!" everyone was shocked.

"Didn't you killed him already, Laito?" Kanato asked.

"I did," Laito answered as he confused about it too.

"What should we do?" Ayato asked.

"We're going to take her back," Ruki said as he represented the other Mukami as well.

"I'm going too," Subaru said.

"If it's him, he should be aiming for her power," Reiji said.

"Let me go too!" Yui said suddenly.

"Do you understand what position you're in?!" Ayato asked.

"I know! But even so, I'll go too!" Yui insisted, "I'm the one who could stop her. Even Misa-chan said that,"

"What should we do?" asked Laito.

"She wouldn't stay still even though we left her here," Reiji sighed, "You'll come with us,"

"Thank you!"

* * *

 **MISA P.O.V.**

"Richter-Oji-sama! Let me go!" Misa said. She was being tied with ropes tightly.

"No. You have to be my wife. I have to take over the family and dominate the world," Richter said. His face was half burned from the fire Laito lit when he tried to killed him.

"I better die than have to do that!" Misa shouted.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll kill you after I finished with you," Richter said.

"How did you kept alive?!" Misa asked.

"I drank Cordelia's blood of course. It gave me tons of power," Richter said, "Then let's stop this chat already. Drink this,"

"I don't want it," Misa said. Richter put a little bottle of something weird near Misa's mouth but she refused.

"I won't drink something that I don't know. It may be a poison,"

"Calm down, Misa. I won't kill you before even using you," Richter said as he forcedly make Misa drank it. Suddenly Misa lose her conciousness and she _changed_.

* * *

 **YUI P.O.V.**

They arrived in front of a spooky mansion belong to Richter. They opened the door and it was dark. Laito, Azusa, Yuuma, and Kanato lit up a lantern to showed them the way. Yui was a little afraid with the house so she kept closer to the boys so she wouldn't get lost.

"Watch out," Ayato said to Yui just as she almost stepped on a hole on the floor.

"Thank you," Yui said. They kept walking and searched for Misa but they couldn't found her anywhere until they arrived in front of a weird big door.

"This is the last room. I smelled Misa's blood scent from inside. Let's go," Reiji said. They disappeared and reappeared inside the room. As for Yui, Ayato grabbed her wrist and make her reappeared inside with Ayato's power. There was a man sat with his back facing them.

"Richter!" Ayato shouted. The man turned his back and showed his face.

"You're taking too much time. I was waiting for you," Richter said.

"So you've escaped death, huh?" Laito smirked as usual.

"Enough with the talk," Subaru gnarled, "Where's Misa?!"

"Behind you," Richter said. When they looked behind, a sword suddenly was swung rapidly towards them but they were able to dodge it. Yui was carried by Yuuma when they dodge it.

"Misa-chan?!" Yui was shocked, "What are you doing?"

"Wait," Azusa stopped Yui who was trying to approach Misa, "She's not Misa-san,"

"What?" Yui asked confusedly.

"Richter, what have you done with her?" Shuu asked Richter.

"I just knocked some sense to her. That it was her duty to kill others, including her brothers and friends," Richter laughed.

"Nonsense!" Kanato shouted. Subaru stepped on and tried to fight Misa, but as usual, Misa was even stronger than any of them.

"This is bad. She's too strong," Ayato said.

"You don't have to say it. We knew that," Kou said. Misa pointed her sword at Yui and she attacked her rapidly, but Ayato managed to help Yui. No matter the other try to shifted her attention, she would keep attacking Yui.

"What's with her?! She kept attacking Yui!" Subaru said. On a dead point, Misa was able to forced Yui to the corner.

"Stop it, Misa!" Subaru shouted to her but she ignored him.

"Misa-chan…" Yui called her weakly before Misa swung her sword. Yui closed her eyes didn't want to see what happen next.

"Yui," Yui could hear Misa's soft voice calling for her. She opened her eyes and saw Misa was smiling to her and her sword was embed on the wall just beside her face.

"Misa-chan…?" Yui called her name as she still trembling in fear.

"What does this mean?!" Richter shouted angrily. Misa draw out her sword and faced Richter.

"You're one thousand too early if you said you want to fight me," Misa smirked.

"Kill them, you little—!" Richter shouted. Ignoring him, Misa whispered to Yui.

"Yui, I have no power left. Please fight him for me," Misa whispered in weak voice.

"But I have no powe—"

"You have. I told you before that you're strong. Besides, you still holding to that diamond. He won't be able to hurt you even a scratch," Misa said.

"Then I'll believe in you, Misa-chan," Yui said.

"Thank you," Misa smiled, "Give me your silver knife and take this sword. We're going to exchange our weapon,"

"Okay. Stay here," Yui said as Misa fell down on the floor. Her knees were trembling but she chose to believe in Misa.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" Ayato shouted.

"I'll kill you right here and right now," Yui said firmly.

"What can a mere human do kill me?" Richter said then appeared beside Yui and attacked her using a sword too. Yui who was too surprised couldn't move. Ayato then hold Yui's wrist and defense themselves with the sword.

"Don't say idiot thing like that! You're mine so I would be the one to decide your fate!" Ayato said.

"Ayato-kun…" Yui's eyes got watery.

"Give me that," Ayato took Misa's sword from Yui's hand and continued to fight Richter. Yui went to the side and look at Ayato's fight. After deciding that he woud be okay, she looked at Misa's direction and there were Subaru and Ruki with her, so she calmed herself a little.

After some time clashing sword, Misa's sword were tossed away and Ayato was being cornered and stabbed on his shoulder. But since he was a vampire, it just going to slow him down. Yui took the sword and slashed Richter's back.

"What did you do?" Richter asked, "This kind of wound won't kill me," Richter attacked Yui but suddenly Yui's necklace shone and create a barrier to protect her from Richter's sword.

"It's really like what Misa-chan said," Yui blinked her eyes.

"Tch!" Richter said.

"Stop it, Oji-sama," Misa said. She seemed already gained her conciousness just now.

"Hmm? I won't," Richter said, "I'll kill this precious brother of yours if you're not going to go here," he said as he drew his sword closer to Ayato's neck.

"You're an idiot if you come over here Misa!" Ayato shouted. Misa stood up and walked towards Ayato.

"I'm an idiot. That's why I'm going there, Onii-sama," Misa smiled and walked towards Ayato.

"Stop it," Ruki grabbed her wrist, "Don't go there,"

"It's okay," Misa said, "The boy-whose-name-I-didn't-know,"

"What?" Ruki's eyes opened widely.

"I remembered," Misa smiled, "I'll talk to you later so let me go just this once,"

"But…"

"He's my family that I want to cherish," Misa said.

"I understand," Ruki let go of his grip and let Misa go.

"You're a good girl, but you're too stupid to believe in me!" He said as he swung his sword to Ayato.

"Ayato-kun!" Yui shouted hysterically. But suddenly Misa reappeared in front of Ayato so she was being slashed instead. She got a deep cut and fell to the ground straightaway.

"Misa!" Ayato shouted as he hold Misa.

"I'm okay, Ayato-nii-sama," Misa smiled as she tried to endure the pain.

"As I expected you would cover for him," Richter said, "What would you do now?"

Misa smirked and took out Subaru's silver knife.

"What? You're going to kill me?" Richter asked.

"No," Misa answered shortly. She stabbed the silver knife to her own heart.

"Misa-chan!" Yui shouted hysterically.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

 **YUI P.O.V.**

"Misa-chan!" Yui shouted hysterically. Misa fell to the floor but she still managed to keep her conciousness.

"Let's go now," Yuuma suddenly said as he grabbed Yui's wrist and took Yui to another place. Along with Kou and Azusa, the four of them reappeared at a crowded street.

"Wait! I have to go back to Misa-chan's place!" Yui insisted.

"No, you can't. This is what she wants," Yuuma said, "She said to bring you to this place in time she stabbed herself with your silver knife. She expected this to happen and told us to do this,"

"No way. I really have to go back," Yui looked down.

"Are you going to make her sacrifice in a waste?!" Yuuma scolded Yui.

"…" Yui couldn't answered Yuuma's scolding so she kept on silent.

"Go here as fast as you can," Kou said as he gave Yui a piece of paper with an address on it.

"What is this?" Yui asked.

"Misa-san said that you should head here," Azusa said. Yuuma called a taxi and let Yui entered it.

"I'll put your belongings in the baggage," Yuuma said, "Also read this," Yuuma handed Yui a letter.

"You have to promise me that you would protect Misa-chan whatever it takes, okay?!" Yui said.

"We know," Kou smiled a little. Yui then went away with the taxi to the place Misa told her in the paper. She opened Misa's letter and read it.

 _If you read this letter it means that I'm in a bad situation._

 _And thus, I have to send you away._

 _When you reach the place I told you, show them your necklace._

 _I always wish for your happiness._

 _Sorry for everything I did._

 _I hope we could meet again._

 _When we meet again, I'll surely kill you._

 _Just kidding though._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sakamaki Misa._

Yui's tears fell down on her cheek. She was really worried about Misa's condition yet she sent her away. She fell asleep as she still crying in silent on the way to her destination.

* * *

 **MISA P.O.V.**

"Why did you stabbed yourself you idiot!" Subaru said to Misa. Misa who was trying to maintain her consciousness just smirked as she usually did.

"What would you do? Oji-sama," Misa smirked to Richter.

"You're really a stupid girl for stabbing herself like that. You look like that girl who sacrifice herself to protect others," Richter said.

"Of course. We're humans," Misa answered. Misa was starting to cough blood.

"Misa!" Ayato who was near her shouted panickedly.

"I don't mind if you die now. I'll just take your heart," Richter said as he swung his sword towards Misa. Suddenly, Subaru stepped between them and defended Misa and Ayato.

"No. You'll not going to do that," Subaru said. They fighted but Richter was too strong for Subaru. The other tried to fight him as well but no one could equal his ability.

"How is it? I'm strong, aren't I?" Richter smirked.

"You're not going to escape!" Ruki said and attacked him but Richter could dodge it rapidly. Richter slashed his sword towards Ruki and his chest was wounded.

"Tch," Ruki fell to the floor.

"Die you little boy," Richter tried to stabbed Ruki but Misa suddenly appeared between them and being stabbed instead. The sword penetrated Misa's chest while the end of the sword was drenched with Misa's blood.

"Ugh…" Misa's groaned in pain. Blood was coming out of her mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Ruki shouted.

"You're indeed a stupid girl. You'll directly go to hell," Richter smiled sinisterly.

"Yeah," Misa answered, "Along with you," Then she stabbed the silver knife to Richter's heart and he fell to the floor straightaway, but he hadn't die yet. Misa was gasping in breath. She pulled out the sword out from her heart and her blood was scattered everywhere. Just as she fell on the floor, Ruki catched her body.

"Hang on, Misa!" Ruki said to her.

"Mukami. Take her back to the mansion. We're going to take care of him first," Shuu said then Ruki brought her back to the mansion and lied her on her bed.

"Misa," Ruki called her as she was still gasping in breath.

"Ru…ki… I'm sorry that I forget… about you…" Misa said slowly.

"I don't mind it," Ruki took her hand and hold it tightly, "Calm down. You'll be okay,"

"You know it the best… that I'm not…okay," Misa chuckled but she looked like in pain.

"You'll be okay. I promise you," Ruki said.

"Ehh~ Is this a lover's quarrel?" Karlheinz suddenly showed up behind Ruki.

"Otou…sama…?"

"Why don't you drink blood to keep your life?" Karlheinz said.

"But I would be a vampire if I do that," Misa answered.

"Well, that would be your choice to live or to die," Karlheinz said, "What do you think, Ruki-kun?"

"I want you to live," Ruki said slowly.

"See? Even he said that," Karlheinz said, "Then, I'll go now," he said again then disappeared.

"I don't want to drink blood," Misa said.

"At first, I was hesitant whether I should become a vampire or not. But now I never regret my decision at that time. If I didn't become a vampire at that time, I would never got to see you again," Ruki said.

"…"

"Meeting you is a good future enough for me. You said, you want to cherish those who important to you, right? I do want to cherish them too. And for me, that important person is you," Ruki said then he bit his palm and sucked his own blood. Then he drew closer to Misa and made Misa drank his blood directly from his mouth. Misa closed her eyes as they kissed and she drank Ruki's blood. After she finished drank the blood, Ruki could see that Misa's face went red.

"What? You blushed?" Ruki teased her.

"No," Misa answered shortly and hide her face under the blanket.

"For now, just sleep. I'll be here. When you wake up, I'll cook you warm soup to eat," Ruki said as he smiled softly.

"Ruki?" Misa called his name. She showed her blushing face under the blanket.

"What is it?" Ruki asked.

"I love you," Misa said as her face went more and more red. Ruki smiled then he took Misa's hand and hold it tightly as she fell into a deep sleep. There was smile on her face.

* * *

 **YUI P.O.V.**

Yui arrived at the address that Misa told her. The place was not a spooky house as she expected. It was a small bakery with good lanscape around it. The air was fresh and many people were passing there. She opened the bakery's glass door and a bell rung, indicating that someone's coming.

"Excuse me," Yui said softly. There was only one man and one woman who was there.

"Dear, we have a guest," a man who's around in his forty said to a woman, who looks like his wife.

"Oh, good evening," a woman smiled and greeted her, "Do you want to buy our cake?"

"Umm… Actually I was told to show you this necklace if I managed to arrive here," Yui said hesitantly. The woman who saw the necklace and went speechless. Her face went pale.

"Ano…?"

"Dear! Come here quickly!" The woman said.

"What is it? It's rare for you to say something that loud," the man said.

"Look at that necklace," the woman said then the man stunned when he saw that.

"What's wrong?" Yui asked.

"Do you know Sakamaki Misa?" asked the man.

"Yes. She's my friend," Yui answered.

"We've been waiting for you to come!" the woman said, "Wait a minute," Not long after, the woman came back with a letter which looked really old.

"Here," the woman handed the letter.

"What's this?" asked Yui.

"Ten years ago, Misa-san came and told us to give this letter if a girl came and showed us a certain necklace," the man said.

"You knew that she's a vampire?"

"Yes. We were once vampire hunters and we met her on the way. She looked young, but the thing is she's even older from us. How's she?" the man asked.

"She's in a bad condition when she told me to leave," Yui said sadly.

"Don't worry. It's Misa-san so it's gonna be okay," the woman soothed her.

"Yeah," Yui smiled.

"Read that letter, okay? It may be an important thing. I'll prepare some cakes and tea," the woman said.

"Thank you," Yui said as she sat and opened the letter.

 _Yui, if you read this letter, then you must have been through a lot._

 _Believe it or not, I wrote this when you were 7._

 _I don't know how old are you now, but I think you would be fine._

 _This couple who owns the bakery are Shinagawa Kenji-san and Shinagawa Maria-san._

 _They lost their daughter when they were still working as vampire hunters so they've been so lonely._

 _Live with them and help me to cheer them up._

 _Well, since you're their real daughter._

 _Let's meet again, Shinagawa Yui-san._

 _Take care of the necklace, okay?_

 _Sakamaki Misa._

Yui couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She cried while she still holding the letter.

"What happened?" the woman asked as she put the cake and the tea on the table. Yui handed the letter she just read and let them read it.

"No way…" the woman started to cry too.

"You are our daughter?" the man was shocked. Yui who was still crying just nodded. Then they hugged with each other.

"That girl always did something so surprising," Maria said.

"Next time, let's visit her," Kenji said.

"Yes," Yui said, "Can I call you mom and dad?"

"Of course," her parents answered in the same time as they smiled happily.

 **-FINISH-**

* * *

At last! I'm sorry I've been so busy lately so I was late to update the story :(

Aside from that, what do you think about this story?

Hope you give me some comment :) (Sorry about the bad grammar though)

Thank you so much for reading this story and please check out my other stories :D

Have a nice day~


End file.
